


The Fusspot and His King

by Saraste



Series: March Madness [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married idiots, domestic intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10054463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Bilbo's toes are cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written solely as self-indulgence. It's pure and utter silliness. I giggled as I wrote it. (I have worked too much in the past few days.)
> 
> Forging is an euphemism.

‘You’re very warm,’ Bilbo sighed, burrowing closer to Thorin’s side, grabby hands clinging to him. They were indeed delightfully warm beneath their blankets and the restored heating systems of Erebor chasing away winter’s chill more than adequately.

 

Thorin chuckled. ‘Are you complaining, love?’

 

Bilbo finally stopped arranging his limbs, tucking his freezing toes underneath Thorin’s calves, the King had to note to his chagrin, and sighed in contentment. ‘No. Not complaining.’

 

Too-clever fingers found a scar that… but it was all behind them now and the fingers moved lower. They were looking onto the future and to the continuation of Thorin’s bloodline, of which his hobbit had made sure, in more ways than one.

 

To come to this domestic intimacy had been a struggle, but the rewards were more than enough. Trust. Understanding. Love, steadfast and fierce. A companion to share the challenges of life with, to rebuild Erebor.

 

Thorin could not have asked for more and he didn’t need to, now that they were agreed, were bound in braid and blood, were forging a future. 

 

Even if every wince and awkward shift Thorin made where Bilbo could see, in bed or out of it, woke the fusspot in him.


End file.
